


Can't Wait

by PepelS



Series: K-Hip-Hop is Bae [4]
Category: DEAN (Korean Musician)
Genre: F/M, Just a fluffy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepelS/pseuds/PepelS
Summary: Dean comes back from his trip to the UK and you're just a happy and loved woman.





	Can't Wait

My Love

I'm here. Can't wait to see you babe.

05.32

You woke up to the text that had you excited and energised even without your early morning cup of coffee. Dean had been away for just over a month. Of course you texted and video called and all the works during that time but it just wasn't the same with having him physically there.

The plan was to go and see him after work. By then he'd have had some time to sleep off the exhaustion and be able to give you his undivided attention. The two of you had already discussed this before he left so you couldn't help the surprise when you walked out of your apartment and saw him leaning on his car with a smirk that clearly anticipated your reaction.

He held his arms out for you as you ran to him and hugged him, his beautiful laughter filling your ears and warming up your heart. 

"What are you doing here?" You asked before giving him quick kisses all over his face.

"I told you I couldn't wait to see you. Sleep can wait." He replied before setting you on your feet and pulling you in for a slow kiss. "I missed you," he whispered against your lips.

You didn't mean to ruin the moment but you couldn't help but think that someone might just walk out and see you together. "We're in public babe."

He laughed at you in resignation, "Really? I haven't seen you in forever and that's all you can think about?"

"Sorry," you knew he understood you though. That is why the two of you had managed to make it so far, you understood each other effortlessly. So he just ushered you into the car before joining you himself.

As he leaned in to buckle your seat belt for you, you couldn't help but draw him in for another kiss. "I missed you too," you told him and he smiled at you before replying with a witty, "We're still in public you know," to which you just playfully rolled your eyes at him and instructed him to get going or you'd be late for work.

The drive was too short and you hated letting go of his hand when you arrived. He had managed to give you very brief updates about his trip and you wanted to hear more, wanted to be in his arms and didn't feel like saying goodbye.

"Should I call in sick?" You asked as he unbuckled your belt.

"I'll be the sane one and say no, you can't waste your leave days." He replied, taking your hand in his and slowly kissing each knuckle.

"I love you." You told him, because you did and there was no reason not to say it.

"And I love you." He replied without skipping a heartbeat. "Now get going, I'll come get you when you're done for the day."

You nodded and gave him a quick goodbye kiss before getting out of the car. "I still can't wait to see you tonight," he said through the window and you smiled, knowing the exact meaning behind that.


End file.
